


it was always you

by allyonnn



Category: Prestuplenie i nakazanie | Crime and Punishment - Fyodor Dostoyevsky
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, No Plot, soft
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25610638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allyonnn/pseuds/allyonnn
Summary: just vibing in feelings
Relationships: Rodion Romanovich Raskolnikov/Dmitri Prokofich Razumikhin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	it was always you

**Author's Note:**

> незаконченные, непонятные вещи из моих старых заметок, вроде никак не связанные, хотя должны были в итоге как-то оказаться вместе, чисто повайбить

Он с безразличием, но в то же время внимательно смотрел на себя в мутное зеленоватое зеркало. Он рассматривал свои глаза, нос, щеки, подбородок, веснушки, шрам на скуле. Он закидывал кверху голову и рассматривал свою шею. Он наплевательски относился к своей внешности, но он ненавидел то, что его видели другие люди. Он хотел быть говорящим размытым пятном, слепой зоной. Чтобы видны были очертания, но непонятно, что и кто. Хуже всего, когда смотрит он. Ненависть горела в нем, безразличие ныло. 

\--

Он сидел, сгорбившись над старым круглым столом, на еле держащей его маленькой табуретке, поджигал вырванные из тетради, разорванные в маленькие клочки листы бумаги, и, когда огонь начинал их пожирать, он дул на держащие их за края пальцы, выпуская небольшие клубы пара изо рта: так холодно было в комнате. Он нервно тряс носком ботинка, закинув ногу на ногу. Он не мог разогнуться от ощущения его рук, давящих ему на плечи. Но в комнате никого не было. 

Митя вошел в квартиру, как всегда, широко распахнув дверь, и резко закашлялся. Мелкие слезы выступили в уголках прозрачно-голубых глаз. Он быстро прошел к окну, недовольно что-то бормоча, ледяными порозовевшими пальцами откинул железную защелку и со скрипом открыл высокое, не мытое десятилетиями окно. От свежего воздуха у Раскольникова закружилась голова, он не смог удержаться на табуретке и, наклонив вперед голову, стал падать назад. Митя, резко развернувшись, успел подхватить его и, губами ощущая жар, исходящий от лица Раскольникова, положил его на старый низкий диван. На лице Мити было сильное беспокойство. Он, как обычно, начал злиться, когда зашел в комнату, где ужасно холодно, но нечем дышать, и увидел закрытое окно и скрючившегося над тетрадками бледного Раскольникова. Такое его состояние продолжалось уже второй месяц. 

Митя подошел к столу с лежащими на нем тетрадями. Они были полностью, вдоль и поперек, исписаны. Он чуть пошарил среди них руками, пытаясь разобрать крупный, с сильным наклоном, детский почерк Раскольникова. Его взгляд наткнулся на, казалось, первую тетрадь в этой огромной серии рукописей, так как на ней большими буквами, в пол-листа, жирно, резко и с подчеркиванием было выведено: «Теория». Митя почти не придал этому значения: он не в первый раз видел эти тетради. Он лишь вздохнул, потому что «снова Родька копается в своих письменах, всегда его лихорадит после этих занятий». 

Он повернулся к дивану. Раскольников был без сознания, глаза его были полуоткрыты, и зрачки под веками периодически двигались, дыхание было обрывочно и дерганно. Митя подошел ближе к дивану и опустился на корточки прямо перед лицом Раскольникова. Он приблизил свое лицо к его, чтобы следить за зрачками. Через несколько секунд Митя поцеловал его в веко и встал. Тут он хлопнул себя по лбу: он подумал о том, что Раскольников, должно быть, не ел уже несколько дней, потому что Митя не появлялся у него эти несколько дней, а тот, уже по наученному опыту, не ест без него и вообще не выходит куда бы то ни было из дома. «Его точно скоро выгонят», – прибавили мысли Мити, и он тяжело вздохнул.

Сквозняком сносило листы со стола, Митя почувствовал мурашки под одеждой, и у него застучали зубы. Он уловил едва заметный запах Раскольникова на губах и опять вспомнил про еду. Немного погодя и тихо закрыв за собой дверь, Митя вышел из комнаты.

\--

На улице было темно, хотя солнце еще не до конца спряталось, тяжелые облака висели низко, на уровне последних этажей домов, мимо которых он проходил, заглядывая в высокие окна, в которых все равно ничего нельзя было увидеть. Колючие ноябрьские снежинки ложились ему под ноги и на его веки и сразу таяли, оставляя неприятный холодок и заставляя его зябнуть в своем легком осеннем пальто. 

Он собирался ему все рассказать. Все, что завладело им, потому что ему было страшно, а больше у него никого не было. Он был здесь совершенно один, а Митя (так он называл его только в своей голове) удивительно был совершенно рядом – они вместе снимали квартиру. И хотя ему была противна мысль, что об этом узнает он, его крошечный разум, который ни за что не сможет вместить его идею, его замысел, который обязательно поймет все не так и неправильно, но все же это было невыносимо. Пусть как угодно поймет, думал Раскольников, и черт с ним, он больше так не может.

Он пишет каждый вечер, а потом все сжигает.

На самом деле Раскольников думает так каждый раз, пока не придет домой, не увидит его лицо, сильно не разозлится и не решит, что не будет ничего говорить. Потому что ему стыдно. Стыдно за то, что Митя его кормит, заставляет ложиться спать, туша свечи большим и указательным пальцами, ласково говорит с ним, а он только злится и ведет себя, как невыносимый и по-глупому своенравный гимназист. Он ненавидел свое зависящее положение.

Он поднялся на ощупь по неосвещенной лестнице на их этаж и вошел в квартиру. Лампа освещала густым оранжевым светом стол, за которым спиной к двери сидел Митя, остальная же комната почти полностью была в темноте. Раскольников не снял ни пальто, ни ботинки – уже достаточно холодно, но Митя сидел раздетый. «Конечно, - с закатыванием глаз подумал Раскольников, - ему всегда жарко. Дурак». Он подошел к столу и быстрым движением потрепал ему волосы, просто провел рукой по ним. Привычное движение, вызванное раздражением и глубокой неосознанной привязанностью. Митя вздрогнул: не заметил, как тот зашел, но быстро расслабился и ощутил тянущее чувство в груди – вернись. Быстро это отбросил и стряхнул улыбку, – хотя не зная почему, не хотел, чтобы Раскольников заметил, и сам запустил руку себе в волосы. Раскольников уже лежал на постели обессиленный. Тишина. Только скрежет пера по бумаге и шумное дыхание Мити. Это почему-то вывело Раскольникова из себя. Он резко поднялся на постели. 

– Слушай… 

Митя так же резко обернулся с таким взглядом, что не хотелось продолжать. Знойный жар в груди остыл, как будто его полоснули приятно-прохладной водой или подули на свежую царапину – так хорошо и легкие мурашки под лопатками. Раскольников протянул руку вперед и двумя пальцами медленно отвернул лицо Мити от себя в темноту, задержал взгляд на скуле, пальцы упали по щеке на шею и – обратно в рукав пальто, быстро, как обжегшись. 

– Ничего, – глаза твердые, непрозрачные, покрытые ледяной коркой.   
– Расскажи, – а Митины мягкие и влажные, темные и глубокие. Раскольников ненавидит свое отражение там.   
– Не заслужил. – Он вырвался из болота его глаз, снова задышал, отвернулся к стене калачиком, упершись носком ботинка в оборванные грязные розовые обои на стене.

И снова – ничего.

Еще одна попытка утром. Он проснулся в темноте от холода, под одеялом, спиной прижимаясь к его плечу. Кажется, моргнул, но очнулся уже в светлой комнате и на пустой узкой кровати. Тело ныло затекшими конечностями. Он вышел из комнаты – квартира тоже оказалась пуста. Кто-то еще учится и даже работает.

\--

Синие веки против его зеленых. Треснутый от боли хрусталик. Рисует большими пальцами контур бровей. Лбом в лоб. Щека мягкая, он боится порезать ее лезвием своих тонких губ. Поэтому целует аккуратно, точечно. От линии подбородка к концу правой брови – потом так же с другой стороны.  
У них в комнате нет штор, свечи закончились, только луна тускло сияет, как догорающая свеча, далеко-далеко отсюда. И при лунном свете его пальцы еще бледнее, еще белее, отбрасывают острые тени на его лицо, будто светящееся само по себе, источником изнутри. Они лежат плечом к плечу, вытянув вверх руки. Они не видят их в темноте, но чувствуют, случайно натыкаясь друг на друга в движении. Митя молчит, потому что голова пустая. Он шумно дышит от счастья, желания и спокойствия. Раскольников молчит, потому что, если скажет что-нибудь, – голос сломается, глаза заслезятся. Он все еще не понимает, что он делает, где он и зачем. Ему больно, и он злится, что родинки на плечах Мити успокаивают его и что засыпает он эти последние месяцы только упершись лбом ему в висок.


End file.
